The proposed Hunter College 300 MHz NMR is needed in several biomedically related projects currently supported by the NIH. The structures of N-alkyl porphyrins will be established by 13C nmr. These alkylated porphyrins are formed in the liver via the reaction of drugs with cytochrome P-450. Also, nmr will be used in the study of kinetics of metal ion binding to porphyrins as a prelude to the preparation of radiolabeled substrates for use in diagnostic medicine. High-field 13C nmr will be used for the proof of glycoside stereochemistry produced in the synthesis of the aureolic acid antibiotics. The di- and trisaccharide attachments are required for biological activity of the antitumor drugs and the stereochemistry of their linkages must be controlled. NMR analysis is crucial for the study of Mitomycin C and Porfiromycin. Their covalent adducts with DNA constituents are a key to the understanding of the mechanism of action of these chemotherapeutic drugs. The isotopic purity and stereochemical homogeneity of deuterated dipeptides is of critical importance to conformational studies done with Vibrational Circular Dichroism and Raman Optical Activity techniques. High-field NMR is the principal analytical tool for measuring deuterium incorporation while simultaneously monitoring stereochemical integrity of the small deuterated peptides prepared in this laboratory. The projects of the major users group listed above and the research of the secondary users all require the ready availability of a routine high-field NMR for their success.